


Mile High

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman mag das Fliegen nicht. Blöd, wenn man schon von Berufswegen her häufig darauf angewiesen ist. Noch blöder, wenn man sich gemeinsam mit seinem Freund auf einen Langstreckenflug nach Dubai begibt... - oder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Damen und Herren, liebe Passagiere, herzlich Willkommen an Board der Boing 1909 auf dem Flug von Dortmund nach Dubai... oder so xD 
> 
> Ich möchte zu meiner Verteidigung erwähnen, dass das hier meine Bachelorarbeits-Ablenkung war xD Ansonsten... don't sue me. :D
> 
> Eh. Ja, viel Spaß! :D

~*~*~*~*~

 

Roman grummelte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf, in der Hoffnung den unangenehmen Druck auf seinen Ohren loszuwerden. Dass alles Positive immer irgendwelche Haken haben musste…

Natürlich freute er sich auf den wohl verdienten Urlaub in der Winterpause. Die Weihnachtstage hatte er bei seiner Familie verbracht und er konnte es kaum erwarten, es sich jetzt mit Yann im Paradies gutgehen zu lassen. Dubai wartete auf sie – weite, weiße Strände, strahlend blaues Meer, ihre eigene kleine Suite in einem der luxuriösen Hotels direkt am Strand… Doch bis sie da waren, musste er noch den Flug überstehen.

Es war nicht so, als dass er das Fliegen hasste oder gar Angst davor hatte. Er mochte es einfach nur nicht. Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei – die Geräusche des Motors, der Druck auf den Ohren und der Fakt, sich für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit kaum bewegen zu können. Außerdem gehörte er nicht zu den glücklichen Menschen, die während eines Fluges schlafen konnten.

Trotz dem, dass er so häufig flog, konnte er sich nie so ganz daran gewöhnen und hoffte darauf, dass irgendwann irgendwer eine angenehmere Art zu reisen erfinden würde. Immerhin konnten sie den Komfort der Business Class genießen und mussten sich keine enge Sitzreihe mit weiteren Menschen teilen. Bei seiner Größe machte sich da besonders die größere Beinfreiheit positiv bemerkbar.

Yann neben ihm schien das alles weniger zu stören. Er hatte es sich auf seinem Sitz bequem gemacht, die Augen entspannt geschlossen, ein vorfreudiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. So sehr Roman den Anblick auch liebte, er wollte jetzt Aufmerksamkeit und Ablenkung. Auf keinen Fall würde er den Älteren jetzt einschlafen lassen und sich die verbleibenden Stunden bis zur Landung alleine langweilen.

„Yaaaann…“, murmelte er, zupfte am Ärmel des Anderen und verzog leidend das Gesicht.

 

Yann öffnete die Augen, lehnte sich mit einem leichten Grinsen zu ihm. „Ach Baby“, flüsterte er, „Schließ einfach die Augen und stell dir vor, wir wären schon da.“ Seine Stimme war belegt, nicht mehr als ein leises Raunen und Roman lief ein warmer Schauer über den Rücken. Er folgte den Worten des Älteren und schloss die Augen.

„Wir sind gerade in unserer Suite angekommen, vom Fenster aus sieht man das Meer… Aber das wird uns im ersten Moment nicht interessieren, mh? Ich hab anderes mit dir vor… Gott, du siehst so gut aus in diesem unverschämt engen Shirt, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir das endlich vom Körper zu reißen…“ Roman keuchte leise auf, der warme Atem des Anderen, der stetig gegen seinen Hals schlug, ließ ihn erschaudern und seine Worte… Seine Fantasie machte sich selbstständig.

„Denkst du, wir schaffen es überhaupt bis zum Bett? Oder willst du, dass ich dich direkt gegen die Tür nehme?“

Sein Atem ging hektisch, er spürte, wie er in seiner Hose hart wurde, sein Schwanz zuckte vorfreudig bei Yanns verführerischen Worten. Er spreizte die Beine ein wenig mehr, hoffte, so etwas bequemer zu sitzen. Unruhig biss er auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Wie er dieses Flugzeug gerade verfluchte. Wie gern wäre er jetzt mit dem Älteren alleine, ungestört… Er presste die Augen zusammen und versuchte, bewusst ruhig zu atmen. Alles in ihm kribbelte erregt, sehnte sich nach Yanns Worten, nach den geschickten Fingern des Anderen.

„Oder erinnerst du dich an diesen hübschen großen Esstisch, den man auf den Fotos im Katalog gesehen hat? Mhh, ich will dich darauf nehmen, immer wieder in dich stoßen, hart und tief, genauso wie du es brauchst…“

Roman stöhnte leise auf, seine Finger krallten sich in die Armlehnen des Sitzes. „Yann“, keuchte er leise, verzweifelt, verlangend.

„Mhh, genau so, Baby. Du wirst meinen Namen stöhnen, während ich dich in den Wahnsinn treibe. Immer wieder, bis du nicht mehr weißt, wo oben und unten ist…“

Wie ein Hauch spürte er die Finger des Älteren über seinen Oberschenkel geistern, immer wieder spürte er dessen heißen Atem, der genau diese empfindliche Stelle an seinem Hals traf. Und auf einmal war alles weg. Die neckende Berührung, die verführerische Nähe des Anderen, die Worte, die seine Fantasie verrücktspielen ließen.

Irritiert hob er den Blick und glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Yann hatte sich von seinem Platz erhoben und sah mit einem unschuldigen Grinsen auf ihn hinab. Als wäre nichts gewesen trat er einen Schritt aus der Sitzreihe hinaus und zwinkerte dem Jüngeren neckisch zu. „Yann, was zur…“, begann Roman irritiert, fast schon verwirrt. Der Andere konnte ihn doch jetzt nicht _so_ hier sitzen lassen?! 

Er hörte das leise, amüsierte Lachen des Älteren und verfluchte sich einen Moment selbst dafür, dass dieses ihn wohlig erschaudern ließ. Gerade jetzt… Sein Glied pulsierte in seiner Hose, jede noch so kleine Bewegung erzeugte Reibung. Er war wie unter Strom, alles in ihm schrie nach Yann. Gott, er wollte ihn so sehr.

Yann reckte sich ein wenig zu den Ablagen über den Sitzen. Natürlich rutschte sein Shirt dabei ein wenig nach oben, legte ein Stück der samtigen Haut frei und Roman zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Ältere dies extra tat. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Yanns Hose saß tief und auf seinen Hüftknochen konnte man noch die verblassten Spuren ihrer letzten Nacht erahnen. Er unterdrückte das Stöhnen beim Gedanken daran, biss stattdessen wieder auf seine Unterlippe und rief sich selbst zu etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung auf.

 

Der Ältere hatte unterdessen nach einer der dünnen Decken aus den Ablagen gegriffen und breitete diese gerade mit einem vielsagenden Funkeln in den Augen über Roman aus. Dessen irritierten Blick ignorierte er dabei gekonnt. „Yann, was...? Was soll das?“, fragte der Jüngere verwirrt, denn ehrlich? Ihm war gerade alles andere als kalt.

Yann brachte ihn mit einem verheißungsvollen Blick zum Schweigen, er grinste leicht und sah sich um. Roman folgte seinem Blick. Die erste Klasse des Flugzeugs um sie herum war denkbar leer. Eine Vielzahl der Sitze war nicht belegt, hier und da saß einer dieser typischen Business-Herren, entweder schlafend oder akribisch in die Arbeit auf ihren Laptops vertieft. Der Jüngere fragte sich noch immer, was das alles sollte, doch plötzlich verstand er. Mit einem Grinsen verschwand Yann unter der Decke im Fußraum zwischen seinen Beinen. „Yann, was…“, murmelte er ungläubig, denn der Ältere konnte doch nicht… Er konnte.

Mit geschickten Handgriffen hatte er zunächst den Sicherheitsgurt und dann die Hose des Jüngeren geöffnet, zupfte bereits ungeduldig daran. Mit Romans Hilfe zog er den Stoff über dessen Beine.

Roman indes sah sich unsicher um. Verdammt, ja, er wollte das, aber sie konnten doch nicht hier, im Flugzeug… Doch mit den nächsten Berührungen des Älteren war es um ihn geschehen.

Grinsend ließ Yann seine Hände den Weg zurück erkunden, ließ seine Finger dessen Schienbeine hinauf gleiten, über seine Knie, die Innenschenkel entlang. Mit Genugtuung nahm er das ungeduldige Zucken in Romans Shorts wahr und strich durch den Stoff hindurch einmal über die Erektion des Jüngeren. Keine Sekunde später waren sie auch das letzte störende Kleidungsstück losgeworden. Yann zog ihn ein etwas näher zu sich, sodass er am Ende des Sitzes saß und spreizte seine Beine ein wenig mehr, um sich genügend Platz zu verschaffen. Roman stellte eins seiner Beine auf eine kleine Erhebung an der Wand des Flugzeuges und zog die Decke ein wenig höher. So hatte der Ältere etwas mehr Platz und man würde nicht gleich jede Bewegung erahnen können, hoffte er.

Yann nickte zufrieden, als er Romans Widerstand bröckeln sah. Er schloss seine Hand um den Penis des Anderen, während die Fingerspitzen der anderen Hand noch immer über dessen empfindliche Innenschenkel strichen. Romans ersticktes Keuchen ließ ihn leicht grinsen. Er begann, seine Hand zu bewegen, langsam und quälend, aber mit festem Griff. Er folgte der anderen Hand mit seinen Lippen und seiner Zunge, küsste, saugte und leckte über die weiche Haut, kam seiner Erregung dabei immer näher. Spielerisch ließ er seine Zähne über die Haut kratzen, hinterließ kleine Spuren, die unter den Shorts des Jüngeren versteckt bleiben würden. Und gerade, als Roman dachte, die neckische Zunge jeden Moment an seinem Glied zu spüren, er sich ihm verlangend entgegendrängte, entfernte Yann sich ein wenig, um dasselbe Spiel am andern Bein des Jüngeren zu wiederholen. Er grinste leicht, als er das verzweifelte Ausatmen des Anderen hörte, festigte seinen Griff etwas und ließ seinen Daumen über Romans Spitze streichen.

Yann legte seine freie Hand an die Hüfte des Jüngeren, um diesen etwas zu fixieren und zwang ihn mit der anderen dazu, die Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen, während er ein wenig näher an ihn heranrückte.

Romans Kopf fiel gegen die Lehne, als er die Zunge des Anderen endlich spürte. Quälend langsam leckte Yann einmal über seine gesamte Länge, strich mit seiner Zunge die Ader an der Unterseite entlang. _Fuck_ , dachte Roman, und drängte sich dem Anderen entgegen. Er wollte, musste ihn endlich richtig spüren. Der Ältere wusste einfach, wie er ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden um den Verstand bringen konnte, wie er ihn berühren musste, um ihn sich vor Lust winden zu lassen.

Seine Hand fand den Weg unter die Decke und in Yanns Haare. Sein Finger strichen einmal sanft durch die weichen Strähnen, ehe sie ihren Griff festigten und den Älteren sachte näher zogen.

 

Yann schmunzelte und beschloss, dass er den Jüngeren vorerst genug geneckt hatte. Er schloss seine Lippen um den Penis des Anderen, nahm ihn mit einem Mal auf. Romans unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang zu ihm vor, als er begann, sich langsam zu bewegen, seine Lippen genüsslich über jeden Zentimeter und wieder zurück gleiten ließ.

Roman presste verzweifelt die Lider zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt, er wollte nichts lieber, als in diesen göttlichen Mund, in diese verführerisch warme Feuchte, die sich fest um ihn schloss, zu stoßen. Er drängte sich dem Älteren entgegen, doch dessen Griff hielt ihn sicher fixiert, während er seine Lippen immer wieder über ihn gleiten ließ. Yann hielt inne, als er nur noch die Eichel des Anderen umschloss. Er saugte etwas daran, erst nur leicht und kaum spürbar, dann stärker, bedachter, sodass es Roman fast um den Verstand brachte. Er ließ seine Zunge über die Haut streichen, leckte langsam durch den kleinen Spalt und nahm dabei die ersten Lusttropfen auf. Er ließ den Jüngeren spüren, wie er diese schluckte und schloss seine Lippen dann wieder ganz um ihn. Roman unter ihm zittere, drängte sich ihm immer wieder entgegen und konnte sein Keuchen und Stöhnen kaum noch unterdrücken. Gerade, als er dachte, er könne jetzt schon kommen, entließ Yann ihn. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf die feuchte Spitze, ehe er sich von ihm entfernte.

Roman wollte gerade protestieren, der Ältere konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören. Auf einmal spürte er, wie Yann zwei feuchte Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, hob dem Anderen sein Becken entgegen. Seine Hände gruben sich in die in die Haare des Älteren und die Armlehne, während sein Kopf sich zu drehen schien, alles in ihm nur noch nach Yann schrie. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung ließ der Ältere die beiden Finger in ihn eindringen, wusste, dass Roman viel zu sehr in seiner Lust gefangen war, um sich zu verkrampfen. Stattdessen drängte er sich ihm entgegen, sodass Yanns Finger noch tiefer in ihn vordringen konnten. Der Ältere begann, seine Finger zu bewegen und beim nächsten Stoß trafen sie direkt in seinen Lustpunkt. Er lächelte zufrieden, als er das leise Wimmern des Anderen hörte, entzog seine Finger ein wenig, nur um sie im nächsten Moment wieder gegen diesen Punkt zu drängen.

Wieder ließ er seine Zunge über die Innenschenkel des Anderen gleiten, und Roman verfluchte ihn für eine Sekunde dafür, dass er das Wissen über diese empfindliche Stelle gerade so ausnutzte.

Yann ließ seine Finger immer wieder zielstrebig in ihn gleiten und gerade, als er sie einmal mehr gegen seinen Lustpunkt stoßen ließ, schob er seine Lippen wieder über die Erregung des Jüngeren, nahm ihn tief in sich auf. Er leckte und saugte, fand alle Stellen, die Roman erzittern ließen und stieß im selben Rhythmus immer wieder in ihn.

 

Der Jüngere keuchte unterdrückt, konnte kaum an sich halten, drängte sich dem Anderen immer wieder verlangend entgegen. Entfernt nahm er die Stimme einer Stewardess wahr, die sich ihnen weiter näherte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf, sah sich um. Tatsächlich stand die blonde Flugbegleitung nur wenige Sitzreihen vor ihnen und ging gerade mit Getränken herum. Hektisch zog er an Yanns Haaren, um diesen in seinen Bewegungen zu stoppen. „Yann“, presste er warnend zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor, doch der Ältere schien die Situation noch nicht verstanden zu haben.

Erst als die Stewardess ihn direkt mit einem „Kann ich Ihnen ein Getränk anbieten?“ ansprach, hielt Yann inne. Roman schluckte trocken, die Finger des Älteren waren noch immer tief in ihm, dessen Lippen hielten ihn fest umschlossen.

Er räusperte sich, schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Nein, danke“, murmelte er mit brüchiger Stimme und schenkte der Stewardess ein freundliches, wenn auch etwas wackeliges, Lächeln.

Yann grinste in sich hinein und versuchte, sich so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten. Neckend ließ er seine Zunge über die pulsierende Erektion des Anderen streichen, nahm dessen ersticktes Stöhnen mit Genugtuung wahr. Roman kralle sich fast schmerzhaft in seine Haare und zog etwas daran, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Grinsend ließ er seine Zunge um die Spitze des Anderen kreisen, quälend langsam, sodass er sich sicher war, der Jüngere würde nahezu jede Pore spüren. Bewusst ließ er seinen Atem gegen die feuchte Haut schlagen, während die Fingerspitzen seiner freien Hand sanft über die Innenschenkel des Anderen strichen. Romans Fuß trat leicht nach ihm und er musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Versöhnlich entfernte er sich ein wenig vom Glied des Anderen – er wollte schließlich auch nicht auffliegen.  

 

„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“, sprach die Stewardess Roman erneut an und er musste aufgrund der Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme fast ironisch auflachen. Er riss sich zusammen, nickte ihr dankend zu. Seiner eigenen Stimme traute er nicht mehr. Er hoffte, sie würde sich damit begnügen und _endlich_ verschwinden.

Tatsächlich nickte sie ihm lächelnd zu, nachdem sie ihn einen Moment prüfend angesehen hatte, und wendete sich dann wieder von ihm ab, um sich den weiteren Fluggästen zu widmen. Erleichtert stieß Roman die Luft aus, sobald sie außer Reichweite war.

 _Was machten sie nur hier_ , dachte er noch, doch da hatte Yann seine Bewegungen bereits wieder aufgenommen. Keuchend ließ er den Kopf wieder gegen die Lehne sinken, die Augen geschlossen. Die Lippen des Anderen glitten in vernichtendem Rhythmus immer wieder über ihn, Yann nahm in so tief auf, dass seine Eichel hin und wieder gegen seinen Rachen stieß. Wieder und wieder drangen die Finger des Anderen in ihn, übten Druck gegen diesen Punkt in ihm aus, brachten ihn langsam aber sicher um den Verstand.

Alles um ihn drehte sich. Er wollte stöhnen, seine Lust heraus schreien. Er wollte mehr, mehr von Yann, wollte kommen, wollte, dass es vorbei war und gleichzeitig, dass es nie endete.

Sein Kopf war wie leer, alles nur noch _Yann, Yann, Yann_. Er spürte seinen Orgasmus unaufhaltsam über ihn hineinbrechen. Alles an ihm zitterte, verzweifelt grub er seine Finger fester in die Haare des Anderen. Dieser saugte nun stärker an ihm und als Roman eine leichte, neckende Berührung an seinen Hoden spürte, war es vorbei. Er kam, ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen auf den Lippen. Yanns Finger trafen seinen Lustpunkt wieder und wieder und Roman keuchte, als er spürte, wie der Ältere schluckte, ihn anschließend durch sachtes Lecken von den Spuren seiner Lust befreite.

Erst als er das leise Wimmern des Jüngeren hörte, ließ Yann schließlich von ihm ab. Beruhigend strich er über die zitternden Oberschenkel des Anderen und hauchte grinsend einen Kuss auf eins seiner Knie. Anschließend half er ihm wieder zurück in Shorts und Hose, stets darauf bedacht, nicht jetzt noch Aufsehen zu erregen.

 

Roman sah sich kurz prüfend um, ehe er dem Älteren schließlich andeutete, wieder unter der Decke hervorzukommen.

Unschuldig grinsend ließ Yann sich wieder neben ihm nieder, machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem. Er sah dem Jüngeren direkt in die Augen, als er sich noch einmal genüsslich über die Lippen leckte. Er lachte leise auf, als Roman wimmernd die Augen schloss, den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken ließ.

Yann betrachtete ihn einen Moment andächtig. Die Wangen des Jüngeren waren gerötet, die Lippen glänzten feucht, waren leicht gerötet, weil Roman immer wieder darauf gebissen hatte. Seine Züge zierte ein zufriedenes, wenn auch ungläubiges Lächeln. Sein Atem normalisierte sich nur langsam wieder und an seiner Halsschlagader sah er, wie schnell sein Puls noch immer schlug. Gott, er war wunderschön und Yann hätte gerade einiges dafür getan, mit ihm alleine zu sein.

Er zog ein Stück der Decke über seinen Schoß, um seine eigene Erregung etwas zu verdecken, und um darunter nach Romans Hand zu greifen, ihre Finger kurz miteinander zu verschränken. Der Jüngere wandte ihm den Kopf zu, sah ihn lächelnd an, schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. Yann lachte leise und lehnte sich etwas näher zu ihm, um ihm noch einmal leise Worte ins Ohr zu raunen.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich später dabei zu hören…“


End file.
